


Popcorn #2 -  [Jumin]

by FeelingFingers



Series: Pictures of You - Jumin x MC [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Movie Night, Seven in Cosplay, Slice of Life, emotional flailing, lowkey Saeyoung/Yoosung, possible route spoilers, zen and his motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFingers/pseuds/FeelingFingers
Summary: Saeyoung and Yoosung strong arm the group to attending a midnight opening to the sequel for Lady of the Bracelets.This is a fluffy drabble that plays a bit with the interpersonal relationships of the group.General Note:This happens sometime after the initial 11 days of the game, but is an AU where MC isn't yet in a relationship with any of the characters. Happens in the same universe  as (and sometime after) another work of mine titled Elevator 1 (I know, I know... my titles are lacking).





	1. Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> As I started fleshing out this outline I realized that this story will be a bit longer than the ones I've added so far. So I'm going to attempt to break it up in chunks by chapters.

When the producer for Lady of the Bracelets announced a sequel to their much beloved film Saeyoung seized upon the opportunity for a group outing. The suggestion was met with a mixed reaction from the other RFA members. 

 

[Chat: Lady of the Bracelets II: The Two Pillars]  
MC: I haven’t seen the first film yet. Will…I be lost?

707: !

707: !

707: !

Yoosung: [shocked emoji]

707: [glasses cracked emoji]

Zen: Stop spamming the chat.

707: How?!!?

Yoosung: It’s so good!!!11

Jaehee: I’m afraid that I haven’t seen it either.

707: [defeated emoji]

Yoosung: ?!!!

Yoosung: !!!

707: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH YOUR LIVES?!

Zen: Are you really one to talk?

Yoosung: Well…I guess with Jaehee it’s to be expected.

Jaehee: I haven’t exactly time for pre-movie homework. My plate is full enough.

707: What about those breaks when you watch Zen’s DVDs? 

Jaehee: Zen’s work is the breath of fresh air I need to get me through the day. 

Jumin: . . .

Jaehee: . . . 

MC: LOL

MC: Seriously, will we be lost?

Yoosung: No! They’re really great! 

Zen: The director is well respected. I think you’ll like his work.

Yoosung:But if you’re worried you could come over and we could watch the first one together.

Zen: [alarmed emoji] 

MC: <<3 

MC: Aw, so sweet! 

Zen: I don’t approve. 

Jumin: For once, I agree.

Zen: Ugh. 

707: W

707: O 

707: W 

707: ! 

707: [heart-eyes emoji] 

Zen: Seriously. Stop spamming.

707: So kind! What about LOL?

Yoosung: ;; 

Yoosung: . . .i cn multisk.

Zen: Typos. . . 

Jumin: Assistant Kang, please reserve a centrally located theatre for a private showing of both films. We can watch them together.

707: ! 

707: We’ll miss all the great cosplay that way! 

Yoosung: If we see it on opening we have to go to the midnight showing! 

Jumin: We can see it at midnight. We will simply have the theatre to ourselves.

 

It had taken some convincing to explain to Jumin why it would be preferable to blend in with the masses for this outing rather than create a little bubble unto themselves. Ultimately it had taken MC piping up with “I think it would be fun to see how everyone is dressed. You might be able to see what it’s like to blend into the crowd for a day! ” While still hesitant, her eagerness won him over. Even if Zen’s preening about being unable to avoid attention with him did rub Jumin the wrong way.

———

MC checked her appearance for what felt like the 50th time. She fussed with her bangs, unable to get them to lay quite right today. Likely because she had been messing with them too much. She couldn’t help it. Anxiety fluttered in her stomach at the thought of seeing him shortly. It was a group outing, but still. She’d be able to see him face to face rather than in blurry photos or a handful of text messages.

Her phone rang, startling her into dropping her straight iron on the dresser with a clatter as it knocked over various face creams she had strewn about. She fumbled for her phone as it continued to buzz, bringing it to her ear and answering without looking at the screen. She greeted the person with a breathless hello, thankful that the person on the other end couldn’t see the embarrassed flush that dusted her face. She glanced up towards the security camera and made a face. It was likely that graceful little performance didn’t go completely unnoticed, however.

“Jagiya~!” Zen’s cheerful voice trilled immediately in greeting. “Have you eaten yet?” 

MC couldn’t help her shoulders from drooping a little. She had hoped that it would be a call from someone else. A quick glance at the clock on the apartment wall confirmed what she already knew— she was going to have to leave soon if she didn’t want to be late to the theatre. Grabbing the plug of the straight iron she pulled it from the wall, not bothering to turn it off first. 

“I had a snack not too long ago. I thought we might eat at the theatre so I didn’t want to over do it.”

“Good idea. It’s best to keep your energy up, though. Make sure you’re taking care of yourself!” Zen admonished teasingly. MC rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her bag, checking to make sure she had everything she needed before running out the door. 

“You’re one to talk.” 

He rewarded her with a laugh. “What’s the saying? Do as I say, not as I do?” 

“Where are you? It’s so loud where you are. Are you on your way to the theatre?” She could hear Zen, but there was a lot of ambient noises around him. The sound of traffic. The chatter of passing people. Was he near the train?”

“I’m waiting for you.” 

The train, then, she decided. 

“I’m about to head out the door now. I’ll be at the station by the theatre in—“ She checked the clock again before heading out into the hallway, locking the apartment door behind her. “Maybe 20 minutes.” 

“No need. I’m outside. We can take my bike.”

“What.” 

“Come outside~ I’ll see you soon!” Without waiting for her response, Zen ended the call. MC lowered the phone from her ear to stare at the home screen. Well, this was unexpected.

True to his word, Zen was waiting outside when MC emerged from the apartment building. He was leaning against his motorcycle in his leather, arms crossed loosely over his chest. A serious, far away look was painted over his beautiful features. It was such a drastically different look from what MC was used to that she couldn’t help but stare. When he caught sight of her a smile broke over his face like sunlight through a cloud. 

“Jagi! You look lovely.” Zen called out to her as he pushed away from his bike, hand lifted in a cheerful wave. MC blushed at the too-familiar greeting. 

“Thanks, Zen. What are you doing here? Didn’t you have rehearsal today? I thought you were meeting us by the theatre.”

“Rehearsal was nearby and we got out early. I’m glad I caught you before you left. Let’s go together. It’ll be faster on my bike, anyway.” Zen beamed at her as he gestured towards his waiting motorcycle. MC frowned.

“I don’t know, Zen…” The idea of zipping around in evening traffic on that thing made her uneasy. 

“I promise that I’ll be extra careful.” Zen traced an X over his heard with a finger before playfully winking at her. “Precious cargo, after all.” Picking up a helmet from his back seat he offered it to her. “I know it can be scary, but trust me. You’ll love it.”

MC stared at Zen and the offered helmet for a long moment before exhaling a soft breath of air. After the craziness of the past year is this really what she was dithering on? A little slip of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she reached out to accept the helmet from the actor. 

“Okay. But don’t go to fast please.”

“I would never, MC.” Zen beamed. “Now, hold on tight.”


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and MC make their grand appearance at the theatre, much to Jumin's chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always assumed that the 'Lady of the Bracelets' was an oblique reference to Lord of the Rings. It occurs to me that it might be some random Amelia Bedelia connection I've made in my head, so I figured I'd let you know just in case it's unclear.

The theater that Jumin chose was one of the larger ones in the area. Tonight it was devoting several screens to Lady of the Bracelets. The lobby was brightly lit and flooded with people eagerly awaiting the start of the film. As the corporate heir looked around him at the masses of people in various assortments of odd dress, he lamented not having reserved at least one of them for a private viewing. Perhaps that would have been a better compromise, he mused as someone who had their skin painted blue danced by him with some friends wearing faerie wings. His mouth ticked downward as he watched them disappear in the direction of one of the theaters before he turned his attention once more to outside. 

“MC should be here shortly.” Jaehee stated matter of factly as she stepped alongside Jumin. She took in her boss’ face for a moment before also turning her attention to the glass wall that faced the exterior street. “She’s not one to be late and there’s still plenty of time.”

“I should have sent a car. It’s late.” Jumin absently adjusted his cufflinks as various late-night scenarios that MC could run into played through his head. 

“She would have requested one if she felt it needed.” 

Jumin sighed. His fingers released his cuff and pulled his phone from his pocket. Jaehee was correct, of course. There was more than enough time before even the previews began. Still. He found himself checking his messages for the dozenth time. His inbox was empty, save for a handful that he had received earlier that day. The chat was also empty— which was no surprise. Everyone except MC and Zen were already here. She was probably on her way now.

It was Jaehee’s exasperated sigh that pierced his brooding thoughts. “What is he thinking?” 

Arching a questioning brow, Jumin’s eyes shot to Jaehee. Her eyes flashed behind her glasses; her expression pinched into a scowl. When she made no explanation he turned to follow her line of sight to the large pane of glass a few yards in front of them. It did not take him long to see what had his assistant bristling. Jumin’s jaw clenched as he took in the sight before him.

Outside, Zen had arrived on his motorcycle. Mindless of the crowd gathered in front of the theater, he parked in a central location convenient to the front doors. Jumin had missed the silver haired actor’s arrival, but was just in time to see him gingerly help MC off the back of the motorcycle. The brunette was handing back her helmet to Zen; her face flushed from the ride. Or perhaps from the company. The thought left a bitter metallic taste in his mouth. Zen leaned close to MC and said something to her. From this distance Jumin couldn’t tell what was being said, but he certainly saw the laugh it was rewarded with. The cheerful smile that lit up MC’s features. Jumin glowered. 

“There is press everywhere and that is how he wants to make his entrance?” Jaehee groaned before squaring her shoulders and taking quick steps to meet their friends outside. Jumin was quick to follow suit, his long legs easily matching his assistant’s pace.

——

MC ran her fingers through her hair in a hopeless attempt to suss out some of the tangles from the helmet and wind. So much for all that fussing she did earlier. “Ugh. Your hair is as long as mine. How do you still look so put together?” MC complained to Zen with a laugh as she let him help her off the bike.

“I look good in every situation.” Zen teased back with a wink. A wolfish smile played at his lips. “Though you shouldn’t worry. Windswept suits you.” MC laughed awkwardly, ducking away from his lean to head towards the theater only to be stopped short when she came face to face with Jumin and Jaehee. 

“MC. If you were in need of a ride I would have been happy to send Driver Kim.”

Zen stepped forward and casually wrapped an arm over her shoulders. “MC doesn’t need to be catered to by some trust fund brat. I was in her neighborhood, anyway.” Jumin’s eyebrow twitched as he watched Zen drape himself over MC. 

Shrugging out of Zen’s embrace, MC directed a warm smile towards Jumin. “I was on my way out the door and Zen surprised me. My plan was to take the train. Thank you, though, for the offer.” 

“Perhaps it would have been best for you to stick to your original plan. This is not the sort of publicity that Zen needs. Especially with his new show on the horizon.” Jaehee frowned, her eyes sweeping over the crowd outside the theater for paparazzi. “I think we should make our way to the lobby.”

“Oh.” MC’s smile fizzled, her eyes also turning to the crowd. Admittedly, that thought hadn’t occurred to her even after some of the drama that Zen had been swept up into during the past year. A flash of guilt swept through her. “Sorry.”

“None of that, MC! It’s perfectly fine. I invited you.” Although his words were for MC, Zen’s eyes were staring intensely at Jumin. 

“Tch.” Jumin’s own eyes narrowed. “I’m more concerned that you invited MC on that deathtrap of yours. But I do think Assistant Kang is correct that we should make our way to the lobby. The others are waiting.”

They made their way back inside the theater; an awkward silence falling over the trio. MC kept stealing little glances at Jumin as they walked, but his stoic face gave away none of his secrets. 

“Maybe it would have been better to rent the theater for the evening.” Jaehee worried. “Zen, your fans will be upset if pictures of you carrying MC around on your bike surface.” 

“It’s not a big deal, Jaehee. MC and I are friends. What’s the point of all this if I can’t have friends?” Zen huffed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“I’m just saying that pictures can be easily misconstrued.” Once they were inside the lobby Jaehee paused and produced a small white envelope from her bag. Pulling out three tickets she quickly looked them over before distributing them between Zen, Jumin and MC. “Just in case I think it will be best if you sit between Saeyoung and Yoosung tonight. We don’t want people think this is a date.” Zen’s eyes widened. Jumin smirked.

“Yes.” Jumin couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice as he accepted his ticket from Jaehee. “I think that would be best.”

“You can’t be serious.” Zen looked at Jaehee incredulously only to be met with a serious expression.

“I’m just doing what I think is best as president of your fan club.” Zen let out a disgruntled growl.

“Oh, c’mon Zen. It’ll be fun to sit next to Yoosung and Saeyoung. Their reactions are the best!” MC’s words did little to boost Zen’s morale. Luckily they didn’t have to spend longer beleaguering the point because Saeyoung and Yoosung chose that moment to bound over to the group. Well, to be fair, it was mostly Seven doing the bounding. He was dressed in full cosplay. Garbed in a long medieval looking dress coupled with elf ears and his long red wig, he looked like he could have stepped off some backlot somewhere. Yoosung’s cosplay was a little more low-key. He was also wearing medieval garb, but appeared to be some human character. A toy sword was strapped to his back. 

“M~C~!” Seven trilled, glomping onto the brunette in a bone-crushing hug. “Are you excited?! Are you ready for your mind to be blown?!” MC couldn’t respond for giggling as she and seven twirled around.

Jumin cleared his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you supposed to be exactly?” 

“I’m the Lady of the Bracelets!” Saeyoung declared joyfully. “You’d know that if you had read the books instead of just watching the movie.” 

“Yoosung. Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” Zen chimed in, looking a little less dour than he had moments before.

MC and Saeyoung stilled their spinning to turn and peer at Zen. A manic sort of glee lit Saeyoung’s features. MC glanced at Saeyoung and then back to Zen. Was he being serious? 

“My friend?” Yoosung tilted his head in confusion. Zen nodded, taking the pause to bow to Saeyoung before offering him a rakish smile. 

“You may recognize me from any number of my musical performances. I’m Zen Ryu! Yoosung didn’t tell us that he was bringing such a lovely friend along.” Straightening, Zen looked past the redhead to Yoosung. “Or is this a date?”

“Date?!” Yoosung squeaked, turning a lovely shade of crimson. 

“Yoosung, baby, you aren’t ashamed of me are you?” Saeyoung pouted prettily at the blonde, flustering him more. Jaehee sighed, her eyes rolling skyward. It was clear from her expression that she was seriously contemplating if it had been worth coming out this evening after all.

“Zen. That is Lucial. Lucial. Stop teasing Yoosung.” 

“SEVEN?!?” Doing a double-take Zen peered back at the redhead who waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. “Ugh. You guys are the worst.” 

“Don’t feel bad, Zen. No one can resist my feminine charms.” Seven winked at the actor, flipping his hair playfully over one shoulder. The actor closed his eyes and took a breath as if to gather strength before turning and simply walking towards the theater. Seven’s laughter followed after him as he slunk away.

——

As the group climbed the stadium seating MC looked at her ticket, reading her seat number aloud.

“I believe you’ll be next to me.” 

Looking up, MC found steel grey eyes regarding her warmly. He had hung back, matching his pace to hers as the others rushed ahead to get settled in their seats. MC offered a shy smile to Jumin. “I’m glad.” 

“As am I.” 

Saeyoung and Yoosung passed along a few of the popcorn bags they bought at concessions as the group settled into their seats. Between them Zen could be heard grumbling under his breath about it being a waste of a perfectly romantic setting being sandwiched between two guys.

“Just sit down. We’re watching a movie; there’s no need for your constant commentary.” Jumin’s words were sharp, but his teasing tone didn’t match. A soft smile played at his lips, his gaze frequently straying to MC. Accepting a bag of popcorn from Jaehee, he settled it between himself and MC. Moments later the theater lights dimmed and the static adds that had been playing on the screen flickered into life as typical theatrical warnings began to play over the large screen. 

MC’s gaze slipped over to Jumin, taking in his handsome profile in the blue movie screen light. She pressed her lips together, dragging her teeth lightly over her bottom lip as she tried to summon her courage. Quickly before a moment of indecision could seize her, MC’s hand darted out to capture Jumin’s. The action caught the heir by surprise. 

His eyes widened at the sudden warmth that wrapped around his normally cold fingers. There was a soft pressure as she squeezed his hand lightly before slipping away. But not without leaving something behind. Glancing down to his opened palm Jumin could make out the outline of a piece of hard candy that MC had left behind. He stared at it for a long moment before unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. A thoughtful smile played at his lips. 

MC watched this unfold from the seat next to him. Her eyes on Jumin rather than the previews that had begun to play on the large screen in front of them. When he put the candy in his mouth she broke her gaze, turning at last to the movie. So it was her turn to be surprised when he reached over to reclaim her hand. In the semi-darkness their eyes met and suddenly it was as if Jumin had rented the whole theater for themselves after all. He was the only one she was seeing.

They held hands for the duration of the movie, his long fingers tracing gentle circles on her palm. It made it difficult to pay attention to the movie, but MC couldn’t find it in her to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the game there are many instances of Zen freaking out after being tricked by Saeyoung in cosplay. I like to believe that these are not instances of homophobia or transphobia, but of frustration that he's been so easily duped. He's an actor after all and should be able to recognize a close friend in costume-- that and normally it's Yoosung who falls into the gullible role. I hope that comes across here.
> 
> In other news, I'm planning one more chapter after this.


	3. Post Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post movie. Jumin steals MC away.

A bittersweet tinge of regret rippled through MC as the credits began to roll and the theatre gradually lightened. That was it, she supposed. A little Cinderella moment that was meant to end all too soon. Loosening her hold on Jumin’s hand, MC attempted to sneak away before the others noticed. However, Jumin had other ideas. His hand chased hers, capturing her slim fingers and tugging her closer before readjusting his grip and threading their fingers together. A playful smile pulled at his lips; his gaze never leaving her face. MC’s eyes widened. A flash of heat warmed her face. Fueled, no doubt, by her rocketing heart. 

“Should I not?” Jumin asked in a low voice, interpreting her hesitation as refusal. His smile faltered as some of the confidence slipped from his features. 

“NO!” MC blurted out, wanting to erase the worry line that creased his brow. The idea that she might have chased his smiled away gutted her. Jumin blinked at her sudden outburst. “I mean, yes. Do. Don’t stop.” She wanted to die a little bit. She blushed furiously.

A quiet chuckle rumbled through Jumin as he leaned closer to MC. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He whispered. A mischievous glint sparkled in his steel grey eyes. MC stared. 

“THAT. WAS. AMAAAAAAZING!!” 

And just like that the moment was interrupted. 

MC huffed out a breath of relief, directing a rueful smile over towards Saeyoung who was on his feet punching at the air excitedly. A wide cheshire cat grin stretched across his face. Next to him Zen was attempting to dab at his eyes discretely. Despite all his grumbling it looked as though he was drawn into the movie after all. Yoosung, meanwhile, was loudly sniffling. His lavender eyes red-rimmed. Even Jaehee’s eyes look watery behind her glasses. MC, too, had enjoyed the movie. Admittedly, for entirely un-film related reasons. Secretly, she hoped that Saeyoung didn't quiz her on plot points later.

\----

By the time they meandered out of the theatre it was quite late. Saeyoung and Yoosung practically buzzed with excited energy. Or perhaps caffeine. Or both. The others were a little more subdued.

“You can’t tell me you’re read to call it quits now~~~! The night is so young!” 

“Yeah!” Yoosung agreed. “Let’s get some food! Salty snacks are great after a late night movie.” 

“It’s a scientific fact.” Saeyoung agreed, nodding solemnly.

“You’re going to go out dressed like that?” Zen side-eyed the redhead, still a bit annoyed at being duped earlier in the evening. 

“You don’t think I look pretty?” Saeyoung pouted, sidling up to Zen who frowned. 

“You look annoying.” 

“My heart!” Flailing backwards, Saeyoung grasped his chest and pantomimed fainting. “My love goes unanswered! How will I ever recover?!” Resting the back of one hand against his forehead he sighed dramatically before draping his other arm over Yoosung’s shoulders. The blonde stiffened; his cheeks flaming. “There’s only one thing that could possibly ease my suffering…”

“Oh, God Seven! What offering do you need??” MC cried out, her hands going to her cheeks in mock alarm. Zen rolled his eyes.

“MEAT!” Saeyoung called out like a battle cry as he hung on Yoosung's shoulders. The outburst called several nearby movie-goers to swivel their heads to peer at the group. Jaehee choked, coughing as she took a big drink of soda. MC found herself chuckling at her rag-tag family. The laugh ended in a soft little yawn, which she stifled with the back of her hand. This did not escape Jumin’s attention. His grey eyes never strayed far from the brunette. 

“I think it’s a bit late for that.” Jumin’s calm voice cut through Saeyoung’s antics. “It has been a long day for some of us and we have morning responsibilities.” Stepping closer to MC, Jumin put a gentle hand at the small of her back. “I’ll see you home, MC.” 

Zen bristled. “I brought her here. I can take her home.” 

Jumin’s eyes narrowed as he regarded Zen cooly. “Look at how tired she is. Do you really think that hanging onto that death trap of yours is the best idea?”

“Zen. . .” MC interjected. “It is sweet of you to offer, but I wouldn’t want to pull you away. I am a bit tired. I don’t mind if Jumin takes me home.” Really, she’d prefer it. Though she wasn’t quite sure how to admit that gracefully. Jumin looked like the cat that got the cream. Zen grumbled, but gave in.

“It probably wouldn’t be best for you to be seen dropping off a woman so late at night, anyway.” Jaehee agreed. Zen gaze Jaehee a sour look.

\----

“Thank you for the ride, Jumin.” MC breathed as they settled into Jumin’s van.

“Of course.” Jumin said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A comfortable quiet settled over the two in the darkened car as Drive Kim pulled out into traffic. Colored lights from the city around them filtered through the tinted windows sending streaks of color intermittently washing over the couple as they zipped through the city streets. 

“You know. . .” Jumin broke the silence after a few moments. His tone soft. “I’d rather you not ride around on that…thing. It isn’t safe.” 

Tilting her head, MC peered at Jumin through the darkness, trying to make out his features. “Zen is very careful.” Scooting closer to Jumin, she leaned against his shoulder and let her eyes fluttered closed. “But I am sorry to cause you worry.” 

“He can be as careful as he pleases, but he has no control over the other drivers.” 

“Mmm.” MC gave a noncommittal hum. 

“It’s a foolish risk.” Jumin looked down at MC, brushing her hair away from her face as she dozed. He studied her peaceful features, tenderness written all over his expression. “…And I can’t lose you.”


End file.
